Not Meant for Forever
by Miss Toughie
Summary: Wade was finally getting ready to come back to the job, and the man, he loved. It should have been a great and happy time for him, but it just wasn't meant to be. Warning: slash, rated for some language


_A/N: So I disappeared for a little while, l had some pretty bad things going on personally and I couldn't bring myself to update Learning to Share Control. But after a little suggestion from a very smart person, I came out with this story and I must admit that I feel a little better. Hopefully this means I'll be back in the swing of things._

* * *

He was probably acting stupid, maybe even a little crazy, but he really didn't give a damn. He truly fucking didn't. After throwing a few more t-shirts out of the closet, Wade decided it was time to admit defeat. He couldn't find any more of his clothes mixed in with John's. He couldn't use that as an excuse to stay any longer. Not that he had a lot to begin with, he had been off the road for months with this stupid injury. Months of waiting at home for a phone call or a Skype conversation if he was really lucky. And all that time his lover had been getting lucky on his own. Closing his eyes, Wade leaned back against the side of his bed.

No, not his, at least not anymore. This was John's bus that he had allowed Wade to share with him for years, but it wouldn't be that way from here on out. He snorted with disgust at himself, how could he not have seen the signs that John wasn't being faithful. He sat with his eyes closed and thought back to all the late night calls. He hadn't seemed different at all. Even when he was home, the first thing John would always do was wrap his large arms around Wade and kiss him until the need for oxygen would force them apart. Then he would proceed to drag him up to their bedroom and keep him in the bed until neither of them were even capable of more sex.

"Fucking bastard." Wade softly mumbled to himself. He had been played and he hadn't had any clue. At least not until he had decided to surprise his man. He had received the call from the Board of Directors to report to Raw's show that night to start the ball rolling for his return, go over scripts, talk with some of the guys in the back, the typical stuff when it came to a return. Even though it was short notice, Wade didn't mind at all. He thought he would catch the earliest flight he could and get there before the show started so he had John could spend some time together before everything got hectic. It should have been a great surprise for John, instead Wade had received the shock of his life.

After arriving at the arena, the road agents told him that John was on his bus. Figuring his love was taking a nap, Wade didn't think twice when he discovered the door was locked. After digging in key out, Wade turned the lock and made his way in, the excited smile on his face quickly turning into a look of utter confusion. John was there all right, reclined on the sofa with Cody Rhodes bouncing up and down on his dick.

"What the fuck is going on!" Wade shouted even as he felt his world spinning out of control.

"Shit." John shouted as his eyes widened and he stood up, more of less throwing Cody on the ground. Wade couldn't seem to find any remorse for the man as he scrambled to grab his clothing and pull it on. He muttered an apology before making a hasty retreat, leaving the two larger men standing in the middle of the coach's living room staring at each other.

"Fuck, Wade, I didn't know you were coming today." John finally whispered.

"Obviously." Wade sneered back at him. "So tell me something, how long has that been going on?" Wade practically screamed while gesturing at the sofa. Even as he asked the question, he didn't want to know the answer.

A huge sigh left John as he ran a hand over the back of his head. "I don't know, I guess a few months." Hearing the reluctant confession, Wade knew he was going to be sick. Pushing past John, Wade made his way to the bathroom where he wretched into the toilet until he didn't think there was anything left in his stomach. Standing up, he rinsed out his mouth while he took inventory of himself in the mirror above the sink. He was more pale than he had been in years and his eyes were blood shot from the effort he was putting forth to keep from crying. He wouldn't give the bastard the pleasure.

And as he sat in the bedroom after giving up on finding any more of his clothing on the bus, he was still refusing to give in to the tears trying their best to fall out of his stinging eyes. He kept his eyes closed even when he heard the door open and a throat being cleared.

"I didn't mean for you to find out that way." John told him quietly.

Wade snapped his eyes open and let out a humorless chuckle. "How exactly did you plan on letting me in on the little secret, hmm? Take me out for a nice dinner and hold my hand though it all as you told me about your new lover boy?" The statement was dripping with so much sarcasm, Wade would have laughed if he wouldn't have felt so heartbroken.

"Of course not. Look, I don't know how I was going to tell you, it just never seemed like a good time." John replied taking a step towards Wade.

Wade held up a hand to stop his approach before quickly raising himself up, not wanting to have this serious of a conversation sitting on the floor. "So what do you suggest we do now, John? Just try to put it all behind us and act like it never happened?"

Even after everything that had just happened, Wade still was shocked at the pain he felt course through him when he looked into John's eyes after making that statement. He knew, even before John said anything, Wade knew what was coming.

"Look, Wade, even though I didn't want you to find out like this, I'm kind of glad you know now. I mean, we've been together for a while now, I'm thinking we've run our course."

_Run their course?_ What the hell was that supposed to mean, Wade had always thought they were both in this relationship through the long haul. Apparently he had been wrong, and John's next words confirmed that.

"Wade, I am sorry that it happened like this, but, I mean, it's not like we meant to be together forever after all."

Wade was getting ready to lose it, that statement had pushed him straight over the edge with a hard push. He had to get out of there. Grabbing what little he had left on the bus, he made his way towards the exit.

"Wade, wait a minute, we don't need to end it like this." John said while reaching out and grabbing his wrist. Wade paused for a few seconds and stared at the spot where their two bodies were connected. Eventually his sight began to blur, and he knew he had to leave before the tears started to slide down his cheeks. He jerked his hand out of John's grasp and continued on his way to the door.

The tears were freely falling by the time he reached the handle, and looking over his shoulder at the man he still loved despite everything, Wade mumbled the thought that had been running through his brain for the last few minutes.

"We might not have been meant to spend forever together, but that didn't mean I wasn't hoping we would."

Taking one last look at the muscular man before him, Wade opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunlight. He immediately headed for the arena, just wanting to get away and hide from the world.

* * *

_A/N: Just because I know I would be curious if I was a reader of this story, I thought I would mention that, unfortunately, this is based on true story. Please review and, if you're interested, I fully promise to get my stuff together and get going on Learning to Share Control again ASAP._


End file.
